


Love Me Back

by skyoongi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangle, Obsession, Smut, Yandere Han, jisung is whipped, obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoongi/pseuds/skyoongi
Summary: Jisung has crushed on his best friend Y/N for as long as he can remember, except he never confessed to her. When he found out Y/N had feelings for someone else, Jisung felt crushed and something switched in him that gave him bad intentions.Or,Jisung has an obsession towards Y/N and he does everything he can to get her back. (Yandere Jisung.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Love Me Back

Jisung couldn’t help himself but groan for the 7th time that night. 

He was currently with his best friend Y/N who happened to be more interested in whoever she was texting in her phone than the movie. She’s been doing that for the past week already but Jisung couldn’t help but stare at her at times like this when she’s really distracted. Y/N is truly beautiful to him, his eyes wandered down towards her body and he let out a mental groan. 

Everything about her was perfect and he wanted her for himself. Only, he never really confessed to her or gave her any hints that he likes her. They’ve been friends for at least 10 years now and Jisung is now growing impatient but he just couldn’t bring himself to say anything to her. He was scared. 

Y/N giggled which made him snap out of his thoughts. “What’s so funny?” He asked as he drew his attention back towards the movie. 

“Nothing,” You answered. “I should probably get going now Sungie.” Jisung mentally cooed at the nickname she gave him. He hated it at first but he grew to love it. “Why so early? We haven’t even finished the movie.” 

“We have class tomorrow remember, also I need to finish up some homework so I’ll see you tomorrow.” You smiled at him as you leaned down to give him a hug. 

Jisung always blushed every time you both made physical contact. He was just so nervous, and now that your arms wrapped around him, he could feel his heartbeat quicken. He quickly hugged back and you pulled away walking towards the door. 

With a small smile and a bid of goodnight, you quickly left his dorm.

—

As you reached your dorm you couldn’t help but feel slightly upset at yourself, you never lied to Jisung but you really wanted to spend time with your other friend Changbin. 

You met him a couple of weeks ago in class when you were both assigned together for a class assignment, you both got along the moment he talked to you. He was really funny, caring, and not to mention he was attractive. Just the thought of Changbin smiling at you melted your heart. 

“Already made yourself comfortable I see,” you smiled at Changbin who was laying on your bed staring at his phone. 

“Well you were already taking long so I let myself in, you should probably lock your room next time, anyone can just walk in here.” He answered as he sat up and patted the bed for you to sit next to him. 

Making yourself comfortable, Changbin wrapped his arm over your shoulder. “So what’d you tell him.” 

“I told him I had homework to finish, which isn’t a complete lie but I still feel bad either way, he is my best friend after all.” You sighed. You couldn’t lie, you do feel like shit but you really wanted to spend time with Changbin too, even if you were both just gonna do homework. But you really liked Changbin and you could just spend time with Jisung another time, you see him almost everyday.

Snapping out of your own thoughts you realized Changbin still had his arm wrapped around you and his face was so close to yours, that you began to heat up. He was more attractive up close and you could notice every single detail in his sculpted face. As soon as he made eye contact with you, you panicked and looked away. 

“You okay?” He raised an eyebrow. “Still thinking about Jisung?” 

You slightly nodded and he moved his arm away from you, feeling him moving away from you made you pout. “Hey if you want you can go back to his dorm, we can do our homework together another time.” Changbin suggested. 

Panicking over his words, your eyes widened, you didn’t think he would misunderstand you. “N-no! It’s fine I just need help with the work, I can see him tomorrow!” You pulled your backpack towards you and quickly pulled out your binder. You didn’t want to miss this chance to spend time more time with Changbin. 

Eventually you both finished your work in an hour and to your dismay, Changbin left to his dorm, he wished you a goodnight and gave you a hug to take his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but this was just an introduction about what Jisung doesn’t know (what he’ll soon find out) and what your feelings are as of now.


End file.
